The Interview
by Lemonly
Summary: Sequel to Where Are You Now.  The Puckermans get interviewed about why they left Lima, they're person lives, and they're plans for the future.


_The original twelve's reactions_

"Elsie Slagle here for E! TV. Today we're interviewing the Puckermans, Hollywood's cutest couple and youngest names in the industry." Elsie said to the camera. She turned to Noah and Rachel Puckerman. _The original twelve were slightly shocked that Puck was actually dressed up. Santana made a nasty comment about Rachel's tasteful red dress and Tina turned the volume of the TV up as Elsie continued_, "Thank you both for being here today."

"No problem," Rachel and Puck answered in unison, causing them to laugh.

"_It wasn't that funny," Quinn muttered, glaring the Rachel on TV. Santana nodded in agreement and Mike rolled his eyes and mocked the two Cheerios, causing Matt and Tina to laugh and Mr. Shue to suppress a grin._

"So, you two dropped out of your high school after your sophomore year. Why?"

"Well, we both had different reasons. I never fit in there. Lima's a small town that most will never escape. I learned my freshman year there, that if you have ambition and talent that will get you out, you're considered a freak and get slushied everyday because of it. It probably didn't help that I never tried to fit in. After sophomore year, I couldn't take any more of it. I was done. I was going to leave and prove it to them that I was somebody." Rachel said.

"_Just because you're famous now, doesn't mean you aren't a nobody anymore, it just means only the people who actually know you know you're still a loser." Santana scoffed._

"I was part of that slushying until around the end of the first quarter, when me and Rachel got together. She accepting my apology as soon as it was out of my mouth, I still don't know why. I told her how I had gotten my best friend's girlfriend pregnant and how she didn't want anything to do with me. Rachel comforted me and helped me deal. She convinced me to tell my best friend and I told her that she had to be the one to tell him. I let him beat me up after she told him. Quinn, his girl, still wouldn't accept anything I offered her. When she gave birth and then gave Beth away, I went to Rachel's and cried. Quinn had told me repeatedly that I would never be a good father or boyfriend or husband because I was a 'Lima Loser', Rachel proved her wrong. When Rachel told me she was leaving, I told her I was coming with. For me, it wasn't about escaping, it was about watching the woman I love make her dreams come true. She did, and she pulled me into it."

"_He was told her to tell Finn?" Quinn hissed. The club had known that Rachel and Puck had been together but Quinn had convinced most of them that Rachel went behind his back._

"There was nothing in the papers so one would assume that you were married before you got here. Is that true?"

"Yeah. We convinced our parents that it would be best. They gave their consent and we had a courtroom wedding." Puck responded.

"A courtroom wedding?" Elsie turned to look at Rachel in shock.

"I was too busy with planning my first performance on Broadway growing up to plan my dream wedding. And I really didn't care as long as I was marrying Noah." Rachel answered.

"Was it hard to convince your parents to let you two marry so young?" Elsie asked.

"It actually wasn't that hard. My mom took it really well. But, then again, she has been waiting for me and Rachel to get married since we were two years old. Rachel's dads were fairly easy to convince, as well." Puck supplied.

"Yeah, we were both shocked. Relieved that they approved, but shocked nonetheless," Rachel continued.

"Now, you two recently visited you old high school. How was that?" Elsie leaned forward in her chair.

"It was kind of disappointing. Our classmates are in their senior year and most still act the same." Rachel answered.

"_Well, not all of us could up and drop out of high school," Kurt grumbled earning him a glare from Tina, Matt, and Mike._

"_Oh, please, she's talking about attitudes. Most of you still act like you're all that, but you aren't." Tina snapped._

"_You're one to talk. You're still the same." Quinn said, looking down her nose at Tina's Goth attire._

"_Yeah, she's still the same. But she's unique. What most of you are, isn't unique. All the Cheerios act like Quinn, the Footballers act like Finn, and everyone else in this school acts like the people 'above them' do. That's what she means." Mike jumped to his girlfriend's defense._

"The school was just like we left it. It was almost like going back in time. We walked through the front door and were greeted by the site of someone getting slushied. It sucks that Karofsky hasn't grown up since sophomore year." Puck put in.

"Rachel, there's a rumor going around that you're pregnant. Is that true?" Elsie asked.

"Yes, it is. I've never seen Noah's mom as happy as she was when we told her. We haven't decided, but we're thinking about moving back to Lima once the baby's born. We'll still put out CDs but they'll be under our record label and recorded in our house, if we do move to Lima." Rachel answered.

"Right now, it's still a maybe but it'll be easier. Our families are there and so are the baby's honorary aunts and uncles. We definitely want them to have active rolls in our child's life." Puck explained further.

"_I hope they don't move back. This town's better off without Rachel Berry." Mercedes scoffed._

"_I can't wait to teach the little guy football!" Mike exclaimed excitedly, ignoring Mercedes comment. Matt nodded in agreement._

"_Who said they're having a boy? Maybe they're having a girl. I can't wait until the day when she comes to Aunt Tina for boy advice!" Tina squealed._

"_No way! No boy is ever coming near her until she's married. Even then, maybe not. We'll just have to see." Mike said._

"_With her parents being who they are, you'll have to beat the boys off with a stick." Tina said, further taunting the two honorary uncles._

"_We'll beat them off with our fist. Ain't no boy gonna touch baby Puckerman." Matt said curtly._

"_I feel so sorry for her already." Mr. Shuester said, shaking his head._

"Do you two have any cute nicknames for each other?" Elsie sat back in her chair.

"I call her Caroline. Toward the beginning of sophomore year, when we got together, I wanted to prove that I was leading man material, because she's Rachel Berry and you have to be a leading man to handle her. I sang Sweet Caroline to her in Glee and she's been Caroline to me ever since." Puck said, smiling at Rachel.

"_I think I'm gonna puke." Santana gagged. She rolled her eyes as Tina shushed her._

"Well, it's not really a nickname, but I call him Noah. In Lima, only his mom, sister, and my fathers call him that. So, it's kind of a nickname."

"That's cute. You two were recently voted Hollywood's Cutest Couple. Did that change anything?"

"Not really. We were surprised, but no, it didn't change anything." Rachel answered.

"Last question, do you think you'll have a wedding ceremony anytime soon?"

"Well, after the baby's born, we're planning on having a ceremony." Puck responded.

"Since my dream came true, I've had time to start planning my fairytale wedding so, we'll definitely be having a ceremony." Rachel continued.

"Thank you both for your time."

"Thank you." Puck and Rachel responded in unison.

"Tune in tomorrow when I reunite N*Sync."


End file.
